


My Name Is...

by Cyane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hlexander Aamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hlexander Aamilton, Crack, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Hlexander AU, Hlexander is pastel as fuck, Opposite Day AU, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyane/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: fic ofthislovely video by AvenoireGeorge Washington really wantsAlexander Hamiltonto call him 'dad'.





	My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avenoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenoire/gifts).



> I don't know where this AU spawned from so please tell me so I can give very due credit (✿ꈍ。 ꈍ✿)  
> [update] Raythrill and Objectionable-code's AU, I was told! Please correct me if I am incorrect!
> 
> Basics of the AU (if you don't know!) : Hlexander is basically opposite of Alexander, Weorge is opposite of George, etc. Please watch the beautiful video found here for the animation this fic is based on:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF7IL-Snyl0&list=PLYavDw_FEb0DHe_5a4FUjM0JxgWQw1G2l&index=28

George was looking over a stack of drafts Hamilton had comprised over the week. They were quite good, although he wouldn't deny that they would need serious editing if congress was going to read them. (George doubted that congress was patient enough to read a twelve page introduction basis for Hamilton's ideas, unfortunately.)

He was so enraptured with the documents that he didn't hear the familiar click of shoes coming up from behind him.

"Dad!" 

George jerked slightly, his eyes going huge at the title. _Dad?!_ He swung around, shocked to see Alexander standing there, another stack of papers in hand. 

_Alexander... called me 'dad'?_ George thought, his heart swelling in happiness as he saw the boy's shining smile directed up at him. The general shook slightly with joy and failed to fight the grin off of his face. _He's calling me 'dad' now..._

So, pleased that Alexander had finally opened up to clear signs of familiar affection, George turned around and, with a smile, responded, "Yes, _son_?"

The boy's smile fell in confusion. 

"What's wrong, Alexander?" George finally asked, noticing his frown. 

There was a moment of silence before the boy broke into a sheepish grin. "My name is _Hlexander_ ," Hlexander said, embarrassment taking over his features. 

Another round of silence fell as they both realized what had happened. Hlexander inwardly sighed, knowing that the _real_ Weorge would never have called him 'son' in return. George felt his heart sink as he realized that the boy calling him 'dad' was not, in fact, Alexander.

They stood in a disappointed silence for an awkward moment before it was broken by a very professional, "Sir!" 

Alexander strode into the room. "Sir, I have an urgent matter-" He froze as he noticed Hlexander and George standing in the room awkwardly. It was odd, seeing Hlexander again. The other boy was subtly different, with the round frames, ribboned hair, and easy smile. 

"Alexander!" George said, a little too quickly. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. "It's really you this time, right?" 

"Yes, sir," Alexander said slowly. _Did Washington think that Hlexander was me?_

Before another stretch could discomfort the three of them, Hlexander straightened. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "You must be _Washington_ ," Hlexander clarified, gesturing towards George. "I apologize for the misunderstanding." And then, with the same easygoing, sheepish grin, "...I'm sorry for calling you 'dad' as well..."

"No, it's alright," George sighed with a strained smile. "No harm done."

 _I almost wish it had been real,_ The general couldn't help but think to himself as he looked at Alexander's irritated expression. 

Then Hlexander noticed Weorge, who was half-hidden across the room, obviously avoiding his aide-de-camp. "Sir!" Hlexander called, brightening immediately. He didn't take any notice of the way Weorge began sweating and looking for an escape. "I've been looking for you! Dad!" Hlexander said cheerily, running towards his commanding officer. Weorge let out a strangled sound and took off in another direction.

When the other two men were gone, Alexander and George shared a stiff, flustered look.

"He called you 'dad'?" Alexander finally bit out, glancing over at Hlexander.

George's face softened and he followed Alexander's gaze, longingly. "That he did," He murmured with a small, pleased look. 

They could see Hlexander fawning over Weorge, while the older man obviously tried to get away. Alex couldn't miss the look of utter adoration, a hopeful fondness on Hlexander's face. Alexander had seen _his_ George wearing the same expression directed at him.

Alexander's shoulders hunched slightly and his cheeks dusted with pink as he turned back to George. He folded his arms across his chest defensively. "Um-!" He said intelligently, successfully drawing Washington's attention.

Deep breath.

" _D-Dad,_ " Alexander looked away after sputtering out the word. "...I have an urgent... matter to discuss with you..."

When the silence lasted a few minutes too long, Alexander glanced back towards his commander. George was trembling like a leaf, eyes huge and watery. Alexander recoiled quickly, embarrassment turning to horror. 

"Oh my god, why- I didn't mean to upset you!" Alexander practically shrieked, desperate to undo whatever he'd done to make Washington cry. "I'm sorry!" 

But, to be honest, George Washington had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ps if Avenoire reads this:: ily~ you don't know me or anything but your channel is amazing and I love your animations and speed paints, especially 10 things <3


End file.
